Deranged Desire
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: Stein killed a woman and she comes back to haunt him every night, driving him deeper and deeper into insanity.


Darkness fell upon the city as if a thick, black blanket and the moon was hidden from the curious eyes of the residents, wrapped up snug into dark nothingness of night. Street lights scattered their orange lights around themselves, but even they weren't enough to break the veil of darkness. From the centre of the city you could barely see the outskirts, and the only building that the darkness could fully conquer was Franken Stein's laboratory. The stitched up building peeked at the city from the darkness, its ghastly black voids of windows staring right into the soul of an occasional passerby, causing them to shiver, lower their eyes and pick up their leisurely speed until they were almost sprinting, afraid to look back. The only part of the dark, bizarre building that gave away any sign of life was the study, located on the first floor. Small blue light ignited the room and made the creeping shadows crawl back into their corners, unable to take hold of the body that was sat in the big office chair, looking down at the desk, concentration taking hold of his magnificent mind. As she moved closer to him, she was able to see, in detail, the long scar that formed a divide between his dull green eyes. She loved everything about him- his thin lips, his upturned nose and most of all, she loved his eyes. They were the colour of a dying leaf, baring no emotion and just reflecting his sharp, calculating mind.

Grading papers was an easy job; he never really understood why other teachers complained so much about it. Maka Albarn was on top of things again, memorising material that she shouldn't really know until next year along with everything he's taught her. She didn't have a sharp mind but her determination and desire to be the best, just like her mother, were admirable. Her Weapon, however, hasn't done as well. Stein sighed and leaned back. His head went back and he began to study the ceiling. Soul Evans wasn't the brightest candle but his loyalty to his Meister was genuine, which made them a perfect Meister-Weapon team.

She leaned over his shoulder, dark curls cascading down her shoulders and resting on Stein's thighs. She made it look like she was reading Soul Eater's essay but she was secretly peeking at him through the small gap between the curls. So far it seemed that he was ignoring her as if he didn't even notice her presence, but she knew that he has noticed. Her big blue orbs studied his expression with great care and finally found what she was looking for all along- his quivering pupils. He'd found her.

…

He's heard her footsteps behind his hunched back and froze. She was moving quietly, almost silently, trying to sneak up on him. He couldn't concentrate on Soul's essay anymore. Droplets of cold sweat ran down his back, sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't, not now.

He heard her breath next to his ear, the hot current of air tickling it. She was here. He felt her eyes on him and leaned back to look up, trying his best to ignore that persistent presence. She leaned forward to look over his shoulder at what he was doing, curious as ever. Her dark curls cascaded down his chest and the gentle smell of vanilla slowly crept up and into his nostrils. He tried to hold his breath but soon gave up and inhaled.

…

They've met a few months after Kishin Asura's awakening. She was a journalist from some big shot magazine that wanted an interview with Shinigami but ended up interviewing Stein instead. She was, no doubt, a beautiful human woman. He asked her out for a meal that evening and she smiled and agreed, finger twirling her raven black hair.

The dinner was going great; they were enjoying each other's company and the bottle of red wine was slowly emptied, making the pair merrier with each glass. He knew that she was interested in him, most human women are. Her smile, her eyes, her body, her short, v-neck dress gave away her intentions.

Soon after they've made their way back to Stein's lab and he watched her awe-stricken face as she examined the equipment in the surgery, curious as a toddler. Then, they made their way upstairs and continued their conversation in the bedroom. She was very outspoken, he had to admit that. Then, something inside his head clicked and he blacked out.

…

She was smiling down at him, her face inches away from his. Her blue eyes were focused on his lips and he lifted himself to grant her wish. Their lips collided and she let out a small moan. He felt a foreign feeling erupt inside his chest and sighed into the kiss. He was afraid of seeing her yet he was also a little bit happy when he heard her tiptoe towards him as if trying to startle him. How childish.

A sadistic grin has slowly taken over his mouth and she smiled and took his hand. He got up and allowed her to lead him out of the study, knowing exactly where she was headed. Maybe he even loved her.

She led him into the surgery and pointed at a well camouflaged door inside the room and he nodded and rummaged his pockets for the small, almost unnoticeable key. She grinned when he finally pulled it out of one of his pockets and made his way to the door. The lock groaned and clicked and she giggled and clapped, excitement radiating from her entire being. He smirked, his pupils small and quivering.

He wondered into the small room and flipped the light switch on. He heard her giggle behind him and waited for his eyes to adjust themselves to the bright white light of the room. He felt her hands on his back, pushing his body forward and opened his eyes.

The room was small with a few cobwebbed books and test tubes and the remains of a glass beaker scattered all over the floor. There was also a big, metal coffin like box that was pushed right up to the wall opposite the door. His smirk slowly turned into a deranged grin and he slowly made his way to the box, knowing exactly what was lying in there. A small mirror that was hanging on the wall just above the box reflected her smiling face.

He lifted the heavy metal lid and propped it against the wall so it wouldn't fall back in place. Then he looked down and saw what she wanted to show him. He finally saw what she showed him every night to remind him of whom he really was. His body began to shake and the homicidal grin widened as he eyed the contents of the box. Then, he threw his head back and a deranged, high pitched laugh exploded from within his tensed chest, echoing throughout the whole building, alerting the pack of sleeping crows. The birds shot up into the air, alert and terrified, cawing loudly.

Her blue orbs were staring right at him from the inside of the box, watching his body convulse from his disturbed laughter. His sleeping beauty lay in peace, her body covered with ice, her skin blue and cold, her mouth open and silent.

"Why?" she asked him, "why?"

His laughter stopped and he leaned down, closer to her frozen face and began to stroke her forehead lovingly, a gentle, peaceful smile replacing his deranged grin. Maybe he loved her, maybe he really did.

A small mirror that was hanging on the wall just above the box reflected her standing form, facial features replaced with three vertical red eyes.

Yes, he really did love his insanity.

…

**A/N:** omg first Stein one-shot, hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review or I'll tell Stein to put you inside one of his boxes ; ) thanks for reading : )


End file.
